villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaiaphage
The Gaiaphage also known as The Darkness is the main antagonist of Gone, a young adult book series by Michael Grant. It is an alien entity that acts as the main villain faced by the characters in the FAYZ and the overall antagonist of the entire series. Appearance In its first state, the Gaiaphage resembles a green, glowing crystal-like mass with hundreds of small, ink-like blotches moving around. In its female avatar of Nerezza, it takes the form of a young teenage girl with bright, glowing green eyes. In its Gaia form, the Gaiaphage appears as a young, normal looking girl with blue eyes and dark hair. Biography The Gaiaphage was created by a life worshiping alien species millions of years ago and planted on a dead moon as a virus which had the ability to affect the fabric of reality and bring life. The Moon exploded and the Gaiaphage along with a lot more alien DNA were sent out into the universe by the alien species in hope of bringing life to where they land. After millions of years in space one of the seedlings crash landed at the Perdido Beach Nuclear Power Plant facility in California, killing a man called Taegan Smith and dragging his body with him death beneath the earth along with uranium material. The alien DNA mixed with the radioactive uranium and Taegan’s DNA resulted in the Gaiaphage. 15 years later, when Little Pete brought about the FAYZ, radiation had caused mutation stroke in the wildlife and in children. The Gaiaphage spoke to some mutated talking coyotes that talked, telling them to capture a young girl called Lana Lazar in hopes of using her power healing power for his gain, and found its way into her mind. He uses this to force her to heal Drake’s Merwin’s arm, which turns it into a ten foot long tentacle, a whip. This brings about Drake’s loyalty to the Gaiaphage, as he is very grateful. At the end of Gone, Caine heads out into the desert in pursuit of the Gaiaphage, as he wants something like Drake’s arm. The Gaiaphage does not grant him this and instead infiltrates husband mind like he does to Lana’s. This causes him to be in a semiconscious state for four months. In Hunger, the Gaiaphage begins finding its way into the mind of Little Pete, and tries to persuade him as well as Caine and Lana to bring him food, as in radiation. Also, he begins to learn of Little Pete methods of creation. Lana attempts to destroy the Gaiaphage, and although she is strong of mind, she fails, and the Gaiaphage possesses her, forcing her to shoot Edilio. Caine goes to the Power Plant to get the uranium for the Gaiaphage, and accompanied by some kids from Coate’s Academy, he brings it to the Gaiaphage. Dekka uses her power to bury Drake along with the Gaiaphage far underground, with the help of Duck Zhang, who sacrificed his own life. In Lies, the Gaiaphage creates its own avatar in the form of a girl named Nerezza. She manipulates Orsay, bringing upon her the idea that if people die they exit the FAYZ, which is a lie. Also, the Gaiaphage fuses Drake with Brittney, so he can share her immortality. In Plague, Drake uses the gut roaches to unblock the mineshaft, so he can go to the Gaiaphage. He is given the roaches as an army as long as he brings the Gaiaphage Little Pete, the Gaiaphage’s equally powerful but out of control nemesis. He fails to do this, as Little Pete vanishes himself. In Fear, the Gaiaphage decides it needs a human body to inhabit, so it sends Drake to fetch the pregnant Diana. He captures her and she is forced to give birth in the cave that the Gaiaphage resides in. Drake places the new born baby, Gaia, on the Gaiaphage, and she becomes possessed. Gaia has the power of mimicry, meaning she is able to draw off the powers of every freak. Her growth is faster than the average baby, and by the end of the novel, which takes place over a couple of days, she resembles a 2-year-old, and wrecks havoc all over the FAYZ. In Light, the Gaiaphage continues to possess Gaia, attempting to dispose of everyone in the FAYZ. This plan does not work as in a battle between Gaia and Little Pete, who possesses Caine, they both are incinerated. The remains of the Gaiaphage are still at the bottom of the mineshaft, although since the FAYZ is over, it becomes inactive once more. However, it has a negative effect on Perdido Beach, drawing band people to the area. Eventually the mineshaft is sealed off as people keep going down to see the Gaiaphage and going crazy from being in contact with it. Personality The Gaiaphage is a sadistic, power hungry, xenophobic, Merciless, cruel and Arrogant. This is show in many ways in the series, the way it refers to himself as 'God' and wants nothing but complete and utter control over the entire world and possibly the entire universe if it had the chance. It mercilessly kills anyone who will get in his ways or if their deaths will help him further his goals as shown in the way it possesses Gaia, fo Ching her to kill dozens to hundereds of unnarmed children simply because if they are allowed to live this would allow Little Pete to gain a body. Its paranoid side is also shown a lot as it kills hundereds to stop his plans from being thwarted. It is shown to be very sadistic, shown when the Gaia attacks Lake Tramonto and lifts dozens of children in the air and picks them off and kills them with Sam’s power one by one with a large grin on her face. Also, Gaia tortured Caine for sheer amusement in LIGHT. The Gaiaphage is not even above possessing newborn babies in order to gain power and a physical body. Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Self-Aware Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Dissociative Category:Related to Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Paranormal Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads